This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engines typically include one or more camshafts to actuate intake and exhaust valves. The camshaft may be in the form of a concentric camshaft that provides for relative rotation between lobes on camshaft. More specifically, the camshaft may include fixed lobes with rotatable lobes located between the fixed lobes.